Wellbores are sometimes formed in a subterranean formation which contains a hydrocarbon. In some wellbore servicing systems and methods, tools for use in treating and/or otherwise managing the subterranean formation may be activated by an obturator. In some cases, an obturator in the form of a ball may be used to activate a tool, for example, thereby allowing fluid communication between the tool and a space exterior to the tool. To deactivate the tool, the ball may be moved. However, the force required to move the ball can be high. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and methods of servicing a wellbore.